cksurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also called "the Idol") is a twist present in almost all seasons of CK's Survivor. It is removed in a Back to Basics format, however, but it has been present in every season without Back to Basics. Other seasons not featuring Idols include Survivor: Martinique. Twist Description Its purpose is to, one way or another, give the holder immunity when they choose to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. The Hidden Immunity Idol made its debut in season one, Survivor: Tocantins. An idol could also be won at the Survivor Auction. In Tocantins, there were only three idols: one for each of the starting tribes and one for the merged tribe. In Vanuatu, a new idol was hidden every time a tribe's makeup changed. There was an idol for each of the starting tribes, a new idol for each of the shuffled tribes, and a new idol for the merged tribe. There was also an idol at the auction, totaling six idols. In Philippines, there was only one idol hidden. Due to the White Ruby twist, the Idol was not used pre-merge. One idol was hidden for the merged camp. In Thailand, there was one idol hidden in a set of thirty boxes for each tribe. When a tribe won a challenge, they could search for the idol in two boxes or opt for a clue to the Idol instead. After the merge, this system was retired and a new system was introduced where the winner of an Individual Immunity challenge would give 1/3 of an idol to anyone still in the game other than themselves. Once someone gained three idol parts, they would have a full Idol. Ownership History Tocantins *Survivor233 found the Forza idol and kept it until the final five, where he did not play it. *TheRenny found the Jalapao idol and played it at the final five; however, he received no votes. *FireFlameVG found the Timbira idol and played it at his first tribal council, where he received no votes. Vanuatu *NJDevil19 found the Lopevi idol. He played it at his third tribal council where he did not need it. He also found the New Lopevi idol, and gave it to SurvivorRulz96 who used it to blindside bboyTACOguy after the merge. *SurvivorRulz96 found the Yasur idol, and he used it at the merge which resulted in a tie that tied again leading to illwinthis drawing the Purple Rock. *Ethan000 found the New Yasur idol, where he kept it until the final five and negated two votes against him. *dolphinsoccer4 won a mystery box at the auction. It contained an idol which he used to negate one vote against him. Philippines *Survivor233 found the only idol, the Dangrayne idol, and played it at the final six to negate two votes against him. Thailand *gallie999 found the Chuay Gahn Idol. He kept it until final five where he played it to ensure his safety. *Ireks found the Sook Jai idol. He never used it. All-Stars *SurvivorRulz found the Mogo Mogo idol. He played it at the second tribal to ensure safety. *Alyxandra found the first Chaboga Mogo idol and played it at the first merge tribal. It negated no votes against her. *RyGuy found the second Chaboga Mogo idol and never played it. *Two idols on Chapera and Saboga were never found. Category:Twists